Packs of the West Wiki
Welcome to the Packs of the West Wiki This is a Wiki were packs run free and wild. Make a wolf or choose from many to select from to run wild in the lands of the West. Several packs have been created already along with wolves but there is always room for more. Before you join the wiki, I would like you to ask first and I need to see how good you are a rp. You can private message me or come onto the chat were we can talk. This is always being edited any help is highly appreciated. If you do plan on editing I would like to know what you are editing first so please tell me before you start. If you have any ideas for the wiki I am always eager to hear them. There is a rule page as well, it would be a good idea to look at that so you can get the basic idea of the wiki. Almost all the wolves are available but before you pick one out I would like you to look at their personalities first so you can rp then properly. Some wolves I am willing to change their character while others I do not. The teens are the ones I am most willing to change and some to do not have a personality yet. If you want to make your own wolf we can make arrangements but some packs I may not want to have new wolves join yet. If you have any questions you can ask the Administrator ShadowFire101 or admin Foa lan My Plans for the Future There are many things I wish to do with this wiki to help make it better. One thing is the Coyote pack. This pack has not been created yet and is a work in progress. My plan is for this pack to join the others soon but currently it is not a current pack in the rp. I want to have the pack travel into Yellowstone and take over a piece of land for their own territory, this pack will not be an rp play pack but I do want to rp them coming into Yellowstone in the future. For anyone who wants to rp an alpha in the future this is important to you. Most of the packs have aging alphas so you can expect to have new alphas in the future. I am planning on which wolves I will have become the new alpha pair. I have already picked out the Samurais next alpha female but the alpha male still has not been picked. If you wish to become the alpha in a pack I would as that you show me that you are ready to rp an alpha and if you are we can start to make plans for you. Because we are facing problems right now with the chat we will be using this from now on. http://www.packsofthewest.chatango.com/ RP Archives Twisters Archive Soul Archive Samurais Archive Members ShadowFire101 aka Shadow, Administrator Foa lan aka Foa, admin Aurora2000 aka Aurora, Regular user The grey wolf aka Grey, Regular User Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Current Packs The Samurais Soul Pack Twisters Pack The Terrors Realistic Roleplay: Current Season: Spring (pup season) Date: April 2, 2014 Current Pup Stage Twisters: 2 weeks, can travel to den entrance and eye-site is starting to develop Samurais: 1 week, completely dependent on mother and cant regulate body heat Soul Pack: 1 week, completely dependent on mother and cant regulate body heat Next Stage 2 weeks Eyes open, can start to eat small pieces of regurgitated meat, begin to stand and walk and vocolizing Category:Browse